


Ridiculous Reveals

by Shewhogeeks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, I just thought this was funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhogeeks/pseuds/Shewhogeeks
Summary: There are numerous ways for Ladybug and Cat Noir to reveal their secret identities. These are just the silliest ones. A series of drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are based off my Ridiculous Reveals prompt list on tumblr and I'll probably add a few of my own as I go. The post got some reblogs/likes, but I have yet to see anyone fill a prompt and as I love them all, I just couldn't resist filling some of them myself. One lovely person did draw a comic, which I've posted below. :) If you have filled a prompt, please let me know. I'd love to see and share it!
> 
> http://shewhogeeks.tumblr.com/post/143670008699/ridiculous-reveals
> 
> And that comic: http://ramblings-from-yours-truly.tumblr.com/post/151396759811/ridiculous-reveals

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yelled, throwing her lucky charm in the air. Her normal swarm of ladybugs began righting every wrong caused by the akuma. 

She stood and admired the sight of the classroom around her being rebuilt in front of her eyes. The akuma transformed back into a student, who thanked the duo warmly before running off.

“Excellent job as always, my lady.” Chat Noir proclaimed beside her, after they bumped fists.

She smiled warmly at him. “Thanks Chat. I couldn’t have done it without you. Sorry it took so long for me to get here. I didn’t hear about the akuma right away and then I had trouble getting away to transform.”

“It’s no purr-blem. I was able to distract him until you got here. But…” He smiled deviously. “Still, it would be nice if I could just call you, even when you’re not in the suit.”

Ladybug raised a skeptical eyebrow. “For saving Paris purposes?”

“Of course,” he smiled a toothy grin. “And if you ever wanted to just– Chat.”

She rolled her eyes at him. Her earrings let out their second beep.

He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously and she swallowed a laugh.

“Alright.”

“I understand it’s-” He did a double take. “What?”

“I said okay,” said Ladybug. “Do you have a pen or something?”

He gapped at her. “Oh, um. He scrambled around looking for something, coming up with a black marker. “Got it.”

They both glanced around for paper to write on.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped again. She only had two dots left.

Nothing. For a classroom, it was paper free, save for some expensive textbooks in the back that Ladybug did not feel okay about writing on. And she was almost out of time.

Ladybug clutched the marker in her hand. “Maybe I should just-”

Chat looked at her in horror. “My face!” He exclaimed quickly. “Write it on my face.”

“What?”

“It’s the only skin that’s not covered.”

“But-” Her earrings beeped again. One dot.

She uncapped the marker.

—

Marinette skidded as she raced to a stop in the classroom. “Sorry I’m late, I was-”

The door opened again behind her and everybody stared at whoever was behind her.

“Dude, what happened?” said Nino. 

Marinette turned to see Adrien slink sheepishly into the classroom. There was a piece of paper clutched reverently in his hands.

His face was bright red from embarrassment, which only further accentuated the black phone number etched across his cheeks.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was openingly gaping at the sight of her phone number on his face, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “A friend was- I grabbed a permanent marker by mistake.”

Water and soap slid down his neck, the only sign of his furious scrubbing in the bathroom only moments before.

Marinette was going to die. Her eyes flickered up and down. Adrien’s face. Her handwriting. Her phone number. His eyes. Her number. His-

She squeaked, realizing she had been staring too long and all but ran back to her seat.

Adrien took his seat as well.

It was okay. It was going to be fine. He didn’t know anything. She would have all class to think about it and then she could talk to Tikki and work out a plan and-

“Adrien?”

The boy in question turned around. “Yes Alya?”

The reporter leaned closer, her eyes narrowing. “Why do you have Marinette’s phone number on your face?”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he looked at her in shock, their eyes locking, his face turning bright red.

Nope. Definitely going to die now.


End file.
